


Unexpected Science

by KennaM



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Touch Lola, Drabble, For Science!, Multi, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt from a friend.</p><p>"Due to unexpected science, Lola is missing. Luckily Coulson won't be back from the Captain America Appreciation Convention (CAAC) until tomorrow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Science

It took Skye a full minute to figure out what was off as she passed through the cargo hold on her way to Fitzsimmons’ lab. The two scientists were flittering about on some project, which seemed normal enough, except that today there were no assignments; in fact, the airbus had been on the ground all day as Coulson was out, to where Skye didn't know. She scanned the rows of vehicles again before turning to the open glass doorway and asking “Where’s Lola? I thought Coulson left her behind when he went out this morning.”

“It had nothing to do with me,” Fitz started to say, at the exact same moment Simmons responded, “It was Fitz.” The two looked up from their tasks to stare pointedly at each other from across the table before returning to their work.

“Guys…” Skye said slowly. 

“It’s not a big a deal,” he corrected.

“So it does have something to do with you.”

Simmons spoke up before he could defend himself any further. “Fitz thought it would be a good idea to test out a particle dispersion device without taking proper safety procedures.”

Skye blinked. “You disintegrated Coulson’s car?”

“No,” Fitz said, “the car is fine.” “It’s not fine,” Simmons countered. “And you’re lucky it was just the car and not the lab or me or the whole bus.” Fitz scoffed and repeated, “it’s not that big a deal. I just have to figure out how to reverse it.”

“Hey guys?” Skye spoke up. “If Coulson’s car wasn’t disintegrated, then where is it?”

Simmons sighed. “It’s still there, no thanks to Fitz.” He didn’t bother to look up from the mess of electrical wiring he was working on, just glared down at it while he adjusted a dial. A spark flew from what looked to Skye like a remote control.

“Still there? Then…?”

“Yes, it’s just a bit invisible,” Fitz said with a frown. “Like I said, not a big deal. I’ll get it reversed in no time, if I can just get this…” He leaned down with a pair of rubber tipped tweezers, adjusting something, and more sparks flew. Simmons turned to Skye, and said, “just a few inches off his aim, and this whole bus would have been completely transparent. Or worse, if the device had happened to have some worse side effect." She paused, then added, "we have to run some more tests.”

“When is Coulson supposed to be back again?” Skye asked. She glanced towards the clock fixed to the lab wall.

“I believe we have until tomorrow.” Simmons watched Fitz work for a moment with an anxious look on her face, then looked back to Skye and added, “don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” before going back to her own work. Skye turned to stare at the empty spot where Coulson’s prized car was supposed to be as she heard Fitz say “now, Simmons, does this look about right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I did something different in this fic which I don’t think I’ve EVER done before: have two people speak in one paragraph. I’ve had professors tell me that’s perfectly OK, as long as the two speakers are both introduced, but I personally prefer that each paragraph be dedicated to its own speaker
> 
> so I did it on purpose this time because Fitzsimmons are a gestalt unit :3


End file.
